Blue Jeans
by Sangelyjeen
Summary: L'amour est dur et l'amour blesse et parfois on ne fait pas le poids... Mais au fond cela à t'il vraiment de l'importance? Car quoi qu'il arrive je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin des temps...


Salut tout le monde, aujourd'hui je reviens avec quelque chose de spécial... En vérité, je ne sais pas ce que cela va donner réellement. Cet OS est parti d'un coup de tête! Pour l'instant je suis complètement accro à la magnifique et talentueuse Lana Del Rey. J'écoute TOUTES ses chansons en boucle et j'adore ça. L'idée de cette Fanfic. est venue en cours. Je fredonnais "Dark Paradise" (une chanson magnifique -ma chérie- soit dite en passant). Donc, je disais, je chantais cette chanson en cours de Néerlandais au lieu de faire mes révisions ( I'm a bad girl, I know...) et l'idée m'est venue comme ça! BAMM! D'un coup. J'ai eu envie d'écrire un OS mais à partir d'une chanson! Donc, voilà, je crois que vous avez compris le principe... Mais pour résumé, je dirais que j'ai incorporé à mon OS une chanson. Dans ce cas-ci, la chanson est "Blue Jeans" de Lana Del Rey. D'où le titre!

Je tiens juste à précisé pour celles et ceux qui connaissent cette chanson à la base, je n'aie ÉVIDEMENT pas modifié la chanson (Par Merlin, elle est parfaite comme ça cette chanson!) mais si vous connaissez les paroles, le SENS est quelque peu modifié. Dans le sens où par exemple;

Dans la phrase; "I've seen the world". Qui est la première phrase de la chanson "Yong and Beautiful" de Lana Del Rey qui veut dire en français; "J'ai vu le monde "

Je peux très bien vous faire une phrase du genre : "J'ai vu le monde de dandiner"!

Désolé pour le ridicule de cette phrase mais c'est pour bien vous montrer qu'à la base, Lana n'a absolument pas voulu donner ce sens là mais que moi je l'aie fait...

Je ne sais pas si vous comprenez bien mes propos... Enfin breff! Je vous laisse avec l'OS mais avant ça...

 _ **Bonne année 2016 à tous!**_

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé en commentaire et si surtout ça n'a pas donner un carnage phénoménal! Je vous retrouve en bas!

PS: Tout appartient à JK Rowling à part l'histoire qui vient de ma petite tête!

La chanson utilisée pour cette Fanfiction appartient à Lana Del Rey

* * *

 ** _Blue Jeans_**

Je me souviendrais à jamais la première fois que je t'aie rencontré. **Jeans bleu, chemise blanche** voila comment tu étais habillé. Brillant de confiance et de charisme, **entré dans la pièce tu sais que tu m'as brûlé les yeux.** Cette étincelle, cette flamme dans ton regard, peu de personne l'avait. Plus mature pour ton âge, tu attirais les filles comme un aiment. C'était un peu **comme James Dean, pour sur.**

Les mois passèrent, tu étais toujours aussi adulé moi toujours aussi obsédée. Par toi, ton tout... Mais j'étais désespérée, jamais un garçon comme toi ne pourrais s'intéresser à une fille comme moi. La petite, innocent, triste fille qu'était Astoira Greengras.

Mais pourtant, lorsque je me suis retournée tu étais là. Tu me fixais sans pitié... C'est là que le début de la fin à commencé pour moi...

Entre baisé fiévreux et regard brûlant, je suis lentement tombée amoureuse de toi. Pire, j'étais addicte de toi. Comme une droguée, si je n'avais pas ma dose; ma dose de toi, de tes lèvres, de ton corps. Je mourais à petit feu, je mourrais doucement sans m'en rendre compte. **T'étais au delà de la mort et aussi malsain qu'un cancer.**

Nous étions si différent mais si complet ensemble que cela en faisais mal. Tu étais le noir quand moi j'étais le blanc, les Ténèbres quand moi j'étais la lumière. Tu étais le roi des enfers quand moi je dirigeais le Paradis. **T'étais dans le genre punk rock, j'ai grandi dans le hip hop.**

Mais qu'est ce que je me sent bien avec toi, aimée comme jamais, puissante dans tes bras. Quand tu m'enlace, nos corps sont comme fusionnés, je repreneuse de ton odeur. Nous sommes si différent **mais tu me vas mieux que mon pull favoris.**

Mais parfois j'ai tellement peur de la suite, que tu trouve mieux que moi, que tu réalise que je ne te vaux pas mais je ne lâche pas. Même si je devais souffrir, **et je sais que cet amour est malsain, et qu'il blesse mais je me souviens encore de ce jour de décembre où nous nous sommes rencontré...**

Et je te disais que...

 **Je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin des temps**

 **J'attendrais un million d'années**

 **Promets moi de te souvenir que tu m'appartiens**

 **Bébé peux tu voir à travers les larmes?**

 **Je t'aime plus que ces salopes avant moi**

 **Dis que tu t'en souviendras, dis que tu t'en souviendras**

 **Je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin des temps**

Heureux pendant un temps, mais un temps ne dure jamais. Tu avais de **grands rêves** , de grandes ambitions et un goût du jeu trop grand. Tu voulais jouer au **Gangster** , impressionner ton entourage, moi peut-être, j'en sais trop rien... Tu étais un mystère pour moi. A chaque fois que je faisais un pas vers toi, tu en reculais de trois. J'aurais voulu mieux te connaitre, connaitre les moindre de tes défauts. Mais ne te fais pas d'illusions, j'en savais plus que ce que j'en faisais croire. Tu t'étais muré dans la mélancolie, dans le silence. Tu étais devenu triste, comme moi avant toi. Ne te leurre pas, je sais que tu l'aimais, que chaque choses de bien se passant dans sa vie, ne te laissait qu'un coup de poignard en plus dans le cœur. Tu l'aimais elle et non moi. Car si tu m'aimais un temps soit peu, tu ne serais pas partis.

 **Tu disais que tu devais partir pour commencer une nouvelle vie.** Et moi, je te suppliais. **J'étais genre "non s'il te plait, reste là"**. Trouver des fausses excuses. Toujours... " **On a pas besoin d'argent, on peut faire sans"** Il y avait tellement d'allusions dans cette pauvre phrase. Car si l'argent n'a pas d'odeur, elle porte un nom... Hermione Granger. Son amour, son seul et unique. Un amour interdit, celui qui m'a éradiquer pour de bon...

Je le suppliait de rester, de ne pas me laisser seule. Je l'insultais de tout les noms pour cette trahison **mais il est partit le Dimanche, disant qu'il rentrerait le Lundi.** Foutaise, ironie. Il ne rentrerait pas. Je le savais mais **j'étais là à attendre, à anticiper, tournant en rond mais il était en quête d'argent.** A sa recherche, sa précieuse, son amour... **Rattrapé par le jeu c'est la dernière chose que j'ai entendu.** Car oui, définitivement, le jeu de l'amour est trop fort pour nous, pauvre humains. Nous ne pouvons lutter... D'un côté je le comprend, quand on trouve le véritable amour , il ne part jamais... mais je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime tellement que j'en mourrais. Mais sache que,

 **Je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin des temps**

 **J'attendrais un million d'années**

 **Promets moi de te souvenir que tu m'appartiens**

 **Bébé peux tu voir à travers les larmes?**

 **Je t'aime plus**

 **Que les salopes avant moi**

 **Dis que tu t'en souviendras, dis que tu t'en souviendras**

 **Je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin des temps**

C'est maintenant que je repasse ma vie que je me rends compte de la souffrance que j'éprouvais. **Il sortait chaque nuit** pour la retrouver elle et moi comme une idiote je disais " Je t'aime **et chéri ça me va** ". **Je te disais que peux importe ce que tu faisais je serais à tes cotés.** " **Car je suis prête à mourir, que tu échoues ou fuis"** Je suis folle de rage rien qu'a l'idée de t'aimer, d'avoir essayé de te retenir... **Et bien merde tu auras essayé au moins** ai-je essayé de me dire. Que maintenant que tu es parti de ma vie, je pouvais passé le reste à essayé de t'oublier. De profiter de la vie, de ma jeunesse. **Mais lorsque tu as passé cette porte, une partie de moi est morte.**

Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois, le jour suivant, t'avoir appelé avec la force du désespoir. **Je te disais que j'en voulais plus, mais ce n'était pas ce que j'avais à l'esprit.** Je voulais juste que tu reviennes, peut importe ma rancœur, ta trahison, le fait que tu aimes une autre. Je pourrais vivre avec. **Je veux juste que cela soit comme avant**. Te souviens tu! **Nous dansions toute la nuit,** nous étions heureux, jeunes et amoureux. Tu l'avais presque oublié.Mais tes sentiments sont revenus, ils t'on corrompu l'esprit. **Puis ils t'ont emmené, dérobé à ma vie.**

Je t'en supplie, revient à moi. Comment peut-on oublier avoir aimé quelqu'un?! Si il le faut, je te réapprendrais à m'aimer. **T'as seulement besoin de te souvenir...**

 **Je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin des temps**

 **J'attendrais un million d'années**

 **Promets moi de te souvenir que tu m'appartiens**

 **Bébé peux tu voir à travers les larmes?**

 **Je t'aime plus**

 **Que les salopes avant moi**

 **Dis que tu t'en souviendras -oh bébé- dis que tu t'en souviendras -bébé ooooh-**

 **Je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin des temps**

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plus... Je ne suis pas sûr de moi pour le coup... C'est quelque chose que je n'aie pas l'habitude de faire en temps normal alors voilà. Déjà pour une première raison; Le couple Drago/Astoria n'est pas quelque chose de familier pour moi. Ensuite, C'est une grande première pour moi de me retrouver dans la peau d'Astoria. C'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup mais qui avant aujourd'hui, je n'avais jamais vraiment travaillé. Et enfin, c'est également un autre "publique" dans le sens où j'ai l'habitude avec le Dramione, le Draco/oc. Je sais quels sont les attentes générales, je suis plutôt à l'aise là dedans. Tandis qu'avec Astoria c'est une autre paire de manches...

Alors voilà, Plaintes? Suggestions? Commentaires Positifs? ou même Négatifs (même si je vous l'assure, pour celui là vous n'êtes pas obligé de laisser un commentaire)

Dites-moi **tout** en commentaire!

Et surtout pour les Fans de Lana, comment c'était? Avez vous ressenti la chanson? Si oui, comment? Similaire aux émotions que vous ressentez quand bous l'écoutez ou autrement? Vous l'avez persu autrement peut-être?

Pour ceux qui ne connaissaient pas la chanson, cela vous à t'il donné envie de l'écouter ou pas? Comme d'habitude, tout en Reviews!

Pour ceux qui sont intéresser de me retrouver dans d'autres histoire ou d'autres genres; J'ai à mon actif 4 histoires!

1) Unconditionaly lovers - C'est un peu mon bébé! C'est une Drago/OC. Elle est en cours et contient 2 chapitres (mais dans 5 jours un 3eme)

2) Loneliless - Loneliless est une partie de moi et la découverte d'un personne pas très connus et assez réservé (qui existe dans le monde de Harry Potter ; ce n'est pas un OC) C'est un OS!

3) Le diagnostic - Cela va plaire aux fans de **Dramiones**! C'est l'histoire favorite de mes lecteurs (même si je n'en n'aie pas beaucoup!) C'est un Two-Shot! Ce qui ne devait être qu'un coup de tête est celle dont j'ai le plus de commentaires ( ce qui se résume à 7! D'ailleurs, un petit éffort de votre part, serait la bienvenue si ce n'est pas trop demandé)

4) Feelings and Truths - C'est mon premier post sur Fanfic. Et j'en suis fière (du moins pour l'instant) Elle n'a pas beaucoup de vues mais je l'aime toujours autant que le joue de sa naissance ( ça fait un peu bizarre de dire ça non?! Ahaha) Pour ceux qui aiment les **Drago/OC**... "You're welcome" !

Voilà c'était mon auto-promotion!

En ce qui concerne les lectures que j'ai apprécié de ce mois-ci. J'ai lu /relu;

 _ **Mes nouvelles lectures**_

1) Les escaliers tournant \- Super drôle. Quand Hermione et Drago apprennent à passer à travers les préjugés coincé dans un escalier.

2) Impressionner ne veux pas dire stupidité \- Quand Draco a fait la plus grosse connerie de sa vie et qu'il décide de se racheter, c'est pas toujours gagné...

3) Agence Coop's \- Quand Hermione sort de ses habitudes et qu'elle cherche à séduire; Ça donne des petits imprévus...

4) Le prince des enfers \- Qu'est ce qu'il se passerait si Draco décidait de se venger de Hermione et qu'il la faisait devenir sa démone attitrée?! OS Assez long!

5) A travers les gens \- OS Magnifique! Quand Neuville ratte sa potion et que Blaise et Hermione se retrouvent dans le corps de l'autre, ça donne ça.

Bonus: Et si nous nous retrouvions là-bas \- Drago/OC , Regulus Black/OC. Et si des fanas de Harry Potter atterrissaient là bas. L'une au temps des Maraudeurs et l'autre avec son idole Drago Malefoy! Franchement, j'adore cette fiction. Au départ, je la lisais pour le Drago/OC mais je me suis vite rendue compte au fur et à mesure des chapitre, que j'étais plus préssée de voir le /OC qu'autre chose! Je vous la conseille vivement car elle m'a fait découvrir un personnage que j'aime maintenant de tout mon cœur!

 _ **Mes relectures**_

1) Spirita magere: Que se passerais t'il si nos deux ennemis préférés se retrouvée coincé ensemble dans le noir le plus complet? Drago/Hermione OS! Je pense que beaucoup de gens connaissent cette fanfiction car elle a été écrite par une auteur très connue sur Fanfiction, j'ai nommé: MalefoyHeartless. Franchement allez la voir, c'est juste un des plus beau Dramione qui m'ai été donné de voir!

2) SOS Malefoy: OS toujours de MalefoyHeratless. Quand Hermione Granger à une frousse bleue de l'orage et que la seule personne présente pour l'aider est Drago: ça risque d'être assez spécial...

3) Le temps de l'emportera pas \- OMG! Je crois qu'elle est devenue une de mes Dramione préférée. Elle n'est pas finie, elle est en cour d'écriture! L'auteur est une fille super qui répond aux Reviews (et ça c'est génial) C'est donc de Acide'nette ! Pour le synopsis ; "Ne penses-tu pas que le temps est assassin ? Que remettre les choses à plus tard c'est risquer de ne pouvoir les faires ? (…) Simplement parce que je t'aime ! (...) Je t'aime et je ne laisserais pas cette guerre t'enlever à moi ! Peu importe le temps que cela durera, je resterais toujours près de toi." Cette année ne sera pas une partie de plaisir pour Hermione. (C'est le synopsis original car comme elle n'est pas terminée, je ne sais pas réellement vous en faire un comme dans les lectures précédentes)

* * *

Voilà, j'ai enfin fini mon bavardage!

Je vous retrouve dans ma prochaine publication -peut-être-! on ne sait jamais!

PS; pour ceux qui me suivent sur Unconditionaly Lovers; le chapitre prochain arrive Mardi ou Mercredi!

Et en ce qui concerne les OS j'en poste un bientôt sur un personnage que j'aimmeeeuuuu à la folie et qui est très charismatique! Je vous laisse deviner qui c'est!

Et n'oubliez pas les **Reviews!**

Bisous, Sangelyjeen


End file.
